Narusaku
NaruSaku (Japanese ナルサク) is a pairing involved with the two main character, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Narusaku moments Part | Introduction Arc In part one Sakura is in love with Sasuke meanwhile Naruto is in love with Sakura. When Naruto first introduces Sakura to us readers, he explains that Sakura is a cute girl he kind of is interested. He got teamed up with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto transformed himself to Sasuke and then went to talk with Sakura who was saying that Naruto was trying to ruin her love life. But after a while, Naruto started to understand Sakura and then he finally would know why he liked Sakura so much. But Sakura thought it was Sasuke all the time, even when she confessed her love to Sasuke before he left. Naruto (who was transformed as Sasuke) and Sakura almost kissed, but it got irrupted by Naruto’s diarrhea. Part || Kazekage Rescue Arc Sakura was one of the first people to meet Naruto from the timeskip. She asks Naruto if she has changed while blushing and then she's blushes again thinking about how much Naruto has changed. But Naruto ruined the mood when he mentioned the word Super perv jutsu . Sasuke and Sai Arc Naruto has gone rampaging against at Orochimaru. After Naruto has becomes normal again after Nine tails had taken control over Naruto’s body. While Sakura is healing Naruto, she starts to talk about how little she can do for Naruto. Yamamato notices this and says ''"Sakura.. I can tell by looking at you. In reality you.." ''No one knows what Yamato was telling to Sakura, but many Narusaku fans says he was telling that Sakura had feelings for Naruto, and others thought that Yamato was telling Sakura that she really cared about Naruto. Invasion of Pain Arc After Naruto was done with Pein, he came back with the whole village calling him a hero. Sakura comes by and hits him in the head, and then hugs him and says “thank you”. Five Kage Summit Arc Sakura confesses her love for Naruto. First Naruto believes it, but then she starts to compare Naruto with Sasuke, and Naruto starts to remember the flashbacks about Sakura’s love for Sasuke. Naruto rejects her confess because he knows Sakura too good. Later Naruto gets to know why Sakura had lied about the confession, because Sakura thought that she had put Naruto in to much trouble because of the promise of lifetime. Naruto himself said that he wasn’t chasing Sasuke because of the promise, but because he wanted to save Sasuke. Trivia *Written in the databooks it stood that Sakura's heart beat fast every time when Naruto was near her *No one is sure if she really loves Naruto *When she got a love letter from a guy, she rejected him by saying that she loved someone else. The boy she was thinking about was Sasuke *When Naruto met his mother for the first time, she told Naruto to find a girl just like her- what described Sakura very well. All tough it has mean complication between Narusaku and Naruhina fans what Naruto's mother meant